


Through it all, I heard a voice (calling me to come back)

by orphan_account



Series: You hate your pulse (because it thinks you're still alive) [12]
Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: During the fire, Tadashi is a selfless idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi knew someone had to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through it all, I heard a voice (calling me to come back)

**Author's Note:**

> Took me literally forever to find a title for this, I wrote it last night and I have been listening to a whole bunch of bands I haven't listen to in a while. Like Golden Motel... which the band I got this title from, 'brand new kind of blue.'
> 
> Hope you like.

"Someone has to help." Tadashi says, ripping his arm from his brother's hands, running into the building.

He knew he wasn't thinking, but he also knew there was no turning back now. He had to find Professor Callaghan.

Tadashi pulled his shirt over his nose, managing to block out the smoke that stung his eyes.

The heat didn't hurt, the fire growing stronger each second, soon he couldn't see through the wall of flames that moved closer, and as they surrounded Tadashi he wasn't sure which hurt worst, the flames now consuming him or the idea of leaving his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> That boy had a little brother... Why did he have to run into that fire? What kind of idiot runs into a fire? I mean I swear they just killed him to make Hiro cry. Still think they shoud of put him in a coma.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
